DE VUELTA A CASA, One shot
by UzumakiHime07
Summary: Después de haber recorrido tierras desconocidas, haber conocido otras caras del mundo que hasta entonces le habían sido ajenas, Edward Elric regresa a Reesembool para reencontrarse con su hermano, y claro que con su amiga de la infancia. Aunque aquel pueblo le provoque recuerdos dolorosos, Winry tiene la cura para el corazón acongojado y revestido de acero de Edward.


EdxWin

Fullmetal Alchemist BROTHERHOOD

Edward Elric llegaba a Reesembool con todas las ganas del mundo de reencontrarse con su hermano menor. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo físicamente separados, aunque su esencia siempre estuvo con él... Sin embargo ahora que Alphonse había recuperado su cuerpo tenían también mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Y también estaba ella.

_"Te daré mi vida entera..."_

Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Winry Rockbell, su _mejor amiga, _se dibujaba una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro. Anhelaba estar juntos de nuevo... y también esperaba ver que su hermano había progresado tanto como él.

En su viaje, tanto por Amestris como por todo el continente, halló un sinnúmero de casos como el suyo, casos que él mismo ayudó a resolver. Y se había sentido tan feliz cuando ampezaron a llamarlo maestro... pero ninguno de ellos tenía conocimiento de haber llegado hasta ese punto, no tenían idea de su sacrificio.

Nada podía cambiar el hecho de que era un Alquimista _sin_ Alquimia.

Negó con un gesto y se empecinó en avanzar, se hacía tarde y aún esperaba llegar a tiempo para probar la cena que le había prometido Winry cuando se marchó.

Sin importar sus esfuerzos, la noche estaba bien entrada cuando llegó al pueblo que conocía. Sintió una nostalgia terrible al ver la luz que indicaba la localidad de su hogar. La linterna que, con su solo centello significaba _Bienvenido a casa, Ed._

Casi podía escuchar su voz.

Corrió como pudo con su pierna mecánica e iba a abrir la puerta cuando por esta salió la rubia y se lanzó encima suyo.

—¡Ed, Ed! Oh, Ed... has regresado.

—Así es, Winry... Pero no me conservarás más tiempo si sigues presionando mi estómago de esa forma.

— Disculpa. -Se separó un poco de su amigo y lo examinó-. Cómo está _mí _automail, ¿has hecho el mantenimiento cómo te enseñé?¿Has estado cuidándolo?

—Si, si, Winry.

—Y... ¿Cómo estás tú? -le dijo un poco avergonzada.

—Lo mejor que he podido sin Alphonse y sin ti. -Admitió, aumentando su sonrojo.

La chica, con su habitual atuendo de mecánica y su semblante fuerte se levantó y le tendió la mano, pero él ya se había puesto en pie.

_'Típico de Ed... _' Reconoció. Aunque había pasado todo aquello, Edward seguía siendo igual de obstinado.

—¿Y Al? -le preguntó Edward mientras se dirigían al interior.

—Me envió una carta hace unos días. Dice que estará aquí pronto. Anhela volverte a ver.

—Yo también...

A pesar del tiempo, todo era como Edward lo recordaba. Las fotos en el mural le hicieron rememorar su dolorosa infancia, su agitada juventud y... "_aquello"._ Lo que más le dolía recordar de todo lo que había pasado era el hecho de haber condenado a su propio hermano a una vida sin vivirla.

Estaba tan exhausto que se quedó dormido en cuanto se acostó.

Winry sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba: estaba desbocado, al igual que sus pensamientos.

Edward había regresado y no había mencionado su _promesa_. Aunque... no era una promesa en sí, pero cada vez que recordaba lo que le había dicho aquel día antes de marcharse sentía cómo el calor le reptaba al rostro.

Era desesperante tenerlo cerca de nuevo. Pero debía soportar como había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

Por la mañana, Edward se dirigió a visitar los restos de su casa. Los miró extrañamente con una sonrisa y luego decidió irse a la tumba de sus padres.

Colocó flores en ambas tumbas, cambiando las anteriores ya marchitas, al parecer alguien había visitado el lugar hacía poco.

_Trisha Elric_

Pasó la mano por el grabado y se arrodilló, luego, un poco resignado, acarició el otro nombre:

_Van Hoenheim_

—Madre, padre... Lo he logrado. -Les susurró y se volvió para irse. Eso le recordaba que tenía muchas visitas que hacer.

Edward llegó y ni siquiera le dio los buenos días. Cuando amaneció simplemente se fue sin más.

Winry, que trabajaba en su nuevo automail le lanzó la llave inglesa más grande que estuvo a su alcance, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero discorde a sus recuerdos, el chico la atrapó antes de que pudiera dejarlo inconsciente.

—¡Por los cielos, Winry! ¿Deseas matarme?

—¡No es eso! Es que, desde que llegaste has rehuido de nuestra conversación. ¿No me dirás cómo te fue? ¿Qué aprendiste?

—Lo siento, tienes razón... me he concentrado demasiado en el regreso de Al. Disculpa.

—Aún hay tiempo. Puedes hablar conmigo.

Ella se acercó al sofá y se sentó a su lado, mientras él relataba con detalles los hallazgos en su expedición. Pero ella no escuchaba lo que decía.

Estaba tan concentrada en el hermoso color dorado de sus ojos que se perdió en sus palabras.

—... pero nadie supo si era o no correcto. ¿Qué opinas tu? -Ella asintió y siguió perdida-.¿Estás segura de que estás escuchándome? No se ni para qué me molesté. -Anunció el, algo enojado.

—Disculpa, Ed. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que has madurado.

— ¿Madurado? - Él pareció sonreír-. Hace mucho que lo he hecho.

—Te equivocas, -añadió Winry-. Siempre fuiste fuerte, pero ahora puedo reconocerte verdaderamente como un hombre.

—¿Quieres decir que antes no era así?

—Eras muy pequeño.-se rió ella mientras Edward se enojaba.

—¡Aún sigues con eso! Pensé que nadie volvería a echarmelo en cara.

—Aún te espera una charla con Mustang. No estés tan seguro.

—De ese idiota espero lo que sea. Pero... pensé que al haber crecido, dejarías de verme como un niño...

—Eso es lo que digo, Ed. -Se sonrojó-. Te he esperado tanto...

—No tienes que esperar más, Winry. Ya estoy aquí.

Ella lo abrazó. Descubrió que, si deseaba algo de él, debía conseguirlo por sus propios medios.

La vida de Ed le impedía ser como ella deseaba. Pero eso era algo que ella tenía la facultad de cambiar.

Despacio, y sin dejar de abrazarlo, se dirigió a sus labios y lo besó. Él pareció un poco sorprendido al principio, pero luego y con mucho esfuerzo logró corresponderle.

—Te amo, Ed. -Le dijo enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

Ed disimuló que no quería separarse de Winry cuando decidieron que era muy tarde y Alphonse no llegaría esa noche. Aún así, encendieron la linterna juntos y luego se fueron a dormir.

O al menos ella fue a dormir. Edward se quedó despierto dando vueltas en la cama. Pensaba en Al y en lo que había sucedido.

A Edward Elric no le gustaba depender de nadie, pero en ese momento sentía que en realidad necesitaba a su mecánica.

Miró por la ventana y vio que por más tiempo que pasara, el alba no llegaba. ¡Estaba desesperado!

Hasta que se le ocurrió algo que consideró una idea que, más que todo, le pareció descabellada...

La habitación de Winry estaba viable, y dentro, la chica dormía con una de sus mortíferas llaves inglesas asida en la mano. Ed pensó en el golpe que le daría si despertaba y lo veía allí. Pero su objetivo valía ese y mil golpes más.

La necesidad que se había formado en su interior desde que había estado tan cerca de ella crecía.

Se acercó y apartó el pelo que cubría su rostro. Se inclinó y la besó, despertándola.

—Ed...

—Lo siento Winry, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti... -ella lo haló hacia sí, quedando él encima suyo.

—Yo tampoco...

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez aún más cerca que antes.

—Winry, no sabes cuánto he deseado volver a verte, a sentir tu calor... -le susurró al oído sintiendo cómo ella se estremecía. Aprovechó para recostarse a su lado, abrazándola aún.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Porque también le debo mucho a Al.

—¿Y a mí? ¿Qué harías por mí?

—Lo que me pidas, Winry.

—Entonces, déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo, mi _alquimista de acero._

Edward le sonrió y dejó que volviera a besarlo, con su rudeza característica.

La muchacha se había extendido sobre él, sabía que, como había descubierto, si realmente quería algo del rubio, debía conseguirlo por sus propios medios.

Edward se incorporó de pronto quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él, aún sin abandonar sus labios, aquellos que había deseado casi toda su vida.

Ambos buscaron aliento al unísono cuando se separaron, pero Edward no tenía intención de descanzar, le entregaría a ella su último aliento si era posible.

Descendió a la curva de su cuello, acariciando su piel con su lengua húmeda, arrancándole un audible suspiro.

_ —Oh...Ed... _-le dijo, estremeciéndose, lo que lo motivó a continuar.

El calor aumentaba en el lugar a cada momento, a pesar de ser una de esas frías noches de otoño.

El chico, un poco inseguro, bordeó la suave tela de la blusa de dormir que llebaba winry esa noche, y sin darle más vueltas, metió la mano por ella, llegando a sentir directamente la piel de sus caderas.

Se apoderó de ese lugar y ella, al mismo tiempo imitaba su acto, había empezado a recorrer su espalda, su simple toque le provicaba una electricidad tal, que temía que pudiese hacerle algún daño, pero le gustaba, y al parecer a su mecánica también.

—E-Ed... -susurró en modo de reclamo cuando él ascendió a su sostén y lo comprobó con sus dedos.

_"Encaje fino... -_pensó-. _Así que, al final, si tienes tu lado femenino..."_

La prenda se convertía en un estorbo a medida que se acostumbraba a su espalda y sus caderas. Cuando llegó a su pecho, con sus labios, dejó un beso en el nacimiento de sus senos que le arrancó a la rubia otro gemido sordo.

Ed necesitaba más.

Su cuerpo era una explosión de sentimientos nuevos y desconocidos que lo hacían sentir insatisfecho y, de cierto modo, su mente le mostraba tantos pensamientos indecentes que decidió separarse al menos un centímetro de su amada mecánica.

—Winry... -la tomó por los hombros y la alejó un poco-. Espera... c-creo que...

No lo dejó terminar. Más roja que una manzana, se abalanzó sobre sus labios y calló su queja. Había esperado demasiado tiempo por sentirlo, ahora no podía permitirse el dejarlo temer, le mostraría la confianza que había acumulado en todo ese tiempo, sólo para ser suya.

— ¿A qué le temes, Ed? ¿Olvidaste que, me prometiste entregarme tu vida?

—La mitad de ella. -se rió él.

—¿Eso no puede cambiar si te ofrezco todo, hasta mi ser?

Edward volvió a sonreírle y la besó con ternura, volviendo a adueñarse de su cuerpo.

Ahora, con la confianza que había adquirido, la blusa salió del suerpo de Winry de forma casi mágica, y su pantalón seguía el mismo camino.

Al tiempo, Winry había sacado todos los botones de la camisa de Ed y se empecinaba en recorrer todo su cuerpo, en conocer cada milímetro de su ser. Lo amaba. Y lo deseaba como a nada.

El calor iba en aumento, y con ello, su desnudez. Ambos no tardaron en quedar expuestos el uno ante el otro.

Winry, a pesar de todo sentía vergüenza de estar expuesta ante un hombre, a pesar de ser el único al que ella amaba. Se cubrió con sus brazos casi instintivamente y lo vio sonreír.

—Eres hermosa, Winry. -le dijo y tomó sus brazos para poder tener una vista completa de su cuerpo.

Se inclinó y besó su cuello, para descender a sus pechos, arrancando gemidos cada vez más audibles de sus labios.

Su piel era suave y, cuando sus manos llegaron tímidamente a la intimidad de la chica, esta se estremeció y se llevó las manos a los labios para callar el sonido.

—N-no te detengas... Ed... te necesito... -le susurró ella, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, y, de hecho, así se sentía en ese momento.

Él, sobreexcitado, la recostó en la cama y tomó él el mando, volviendo a retomar su cuello, bajando a sus pechos, pasando por su vientre y otra vez al principio.

Winry sentía cómo se encendía un fuego en el centro de su anatomía. Necesitaba en ese momento a su amado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convertir sus existencias en una sola, por lo que, cuando él decidió entrar en ella, volvió a estremecerse con violencia.

Aún no estaba en su interior y ya sentía que tocaba el cielo.

Sus suspiros acompasados chocaban con los suyos, cuando, en un intento por reducir el inminente dolor, Edward la besó, al tiempo que se abría paso dentro de ella.

—Ed... Ed... -susurraba, sonrojada y jadeando como nunca antes.

Y si. Le dolió, Como ninguna otra cosa en su vida, pero a la vez, fue la mejor sensación del mundo.

Dentro de ellos bullía un nuvo sentimiento inefable, en comparación a todo lo demás.

Ella, había sido suya, y él, del mismo modo, era suyo.

—Oh, Winry... -le dijo él, incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos y la llenó de besos y caricias, sabía que ella las necesitaba tanto como él.

Nunca había necesitado nada más que eso.

Nunca había amado a nadie más que a ella.

Fueron uno, y el tiempo que pasaron siéndolo fue el más maravilloso de sus vidas.

Al final, jadeando y exhaustos, terminaron abrazados sobre la cama de Winry, con la ropa de ambos esparcida por todo el lugar.

—Ed... -sobre su pecho, Edward podía escuchar el latido del corazón de la rubia y sus palabras le llegaban mezcladas con el sonido de su vida-. ¿A esto lo que le llaman tú y Al _intercambio equivalente?_

—Sí, Winry. De haber sabido que había una forma de que entendieras, te habría hecho entrar en razón hace años.

Ambos rieron en silencio.

—Pero ya no habrá más de eso. -le aseguró, levantándose de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos azules que brillaban como estrellas-. Haré que cada día sea una nueva lección, y, te prometo, que daré lo mejor de mi para hacerte feliz.

—Tonto. -Lo abrazó aún más fuerte sobre su pecho desnudo-. Ya me haces feliz... con el simple hecho de estar aquí, a mi lado.

Y así, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos.

Edward se despertó en la mañana cuando el sol le golpeó el rostro y escuchó sonidos abajo.

Cuando se incorporó y vio dónde se encontraba, sonrió recordando la noche anterior, y buscó a Winry pero ella no estaba. Seguro se había despertado temprano y había querido dejarlo descanzar.

Sin prisas, se duchó y se cambió y, cuando bajó guiado por el característico olor de la comida de su mecánica, se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con la más grata sorpresa: ¡Alphonse había vuelto al fin!

—¡Al! -prácticamente corrió a su lado-. Si estabas aquí, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

—Concordé con Winry en dejarte descansar.

Alphonse lo miró con una sonrisa de afirmación que indicaba que le había resultado el objetivo de aprender el _Rentanjutsu_. Y, ya sin poder retenerse, Edward lo abrazó.

—Me hiciste mucha falta, Hermano. -le dijo Al, con aquel tono suyo. Ya su voz no resonaba desde dentro de aquella armadura de metal. Era una voz totalmente humana, viva y cálida. Y eso aumentaba por mucho la felicidad de Edward.

—¡Pero, Al no ha llegado con las manos vacías, eh! -dijo Winry y el hermano menor se rascó la cabeza rubia, al tiempo que por su hombro asomaba cierta mascota a blanco y negro.

Y, desde la otra puerta de la cocina, una jovencita los examinaba con sus enormes ojos bien abiertos. Había crecido ya, pero Ed no podía dejar de recordarla como la personita tan fastidiosa que era.

—¡Mei-Chang! -Gritó Ed, señalándola.

—Hola, _enano_. -le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Al volvió a llevarse la mano a la nuca. Pero al no obtener reacción de su hermano mayor, decidió continuar diciendo:

—Mei ha sido de mucha ayuda para mi investigación, hermano. -le tendió la mano y ella se acercó y la tomó-. Y espero, hermano, que haya un pequeño lugar para ellas en nuestra familia.

Edward comprendió el mensaje, -y también que, con _ellas _se refería también a Xiao-May-, así que, asintió, sonriendo.

Alphonse se merecía encontrar el amor al fin, después de tantas y tantas desventuras.

Después del desayuno, Al decidió visitar la tumba de sus padres y Mei lo acompañó.

Cuando Ed se despidió de ellos, volvió al salón y halló a Winry quitando todas las fotos del mural y guandándolas en una cajita plateada. Se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces?

—Limpiando este desastre. -Respondió ella-. No necesitamos más este pasado. Estoy segura que, a partir de ahora tendremos ese futuro con el que soñamos y, pronto, esto estará lleno de nuevos y hermosos recuerdos.

Ed asintió y la ayudó a guardar las fotos antiguas.

Desde entonces, cada día, como había prometido, tenía la responsabilidad de conseguir un nuevo recuerdo que valga la pena conservar, y recordó a sus antiguos compañeros.

Tenía mucho que hacer y su trabajo sería más fácil si todos lo ayudaban.

Volvió a mirar a Winry y ella le sonrió.

Desde ese día, Edward Elric se había prometido mantener esa sonrisa. Aunque para ello dependiere de todas las personas que conocía.

—Te amo, Winry Rockbell. -le dijo y la besó. Era la primera vez que lo decía.

**FIN**


End file.
